1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an electric power socket module, and more particularly, an electric power socket module with a switch.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The host of a personal computer is generally comprised of a power supply, a main board, a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, an optical disc drive, a hard disc drive and a housing, wherein the power supply is configured to supply a stable operation voltage to maintain the continuous operation of the aforesaid operational components.
Generally, even when the personal computer is powered off, the power supply still outputs a standby voltage to the main board. The standby voltage not only consumes power, but also accelerates the aging of the internal components. As an option to have the personal computer consume no power in the power-off status, the power cord may simply be removed. However, the frequent plugging-in and removal of the power cord would cause a lot of trouble to the user unless the personal computer remains unused for an extended time period. Accordingly, in some conventional power supplies, an additional switch is disposed on the socket so that the electric power can be switched off completely without removing the power cord when the computer is not in use.
However, in conventional power supplies that have such a switch, the switch and the socket are formed separately and then assembled together, and common electric wirings are soldered between the socket, the switch and the circuit board. Hence, many problems in terms of the cost, the manufacturing processes and the safety still exist for such conventional structures. For example, using soldered electric wirings as materials for electrical connection results in high costs associated with both the materials and hand-soldering labor. An improper soldering process might lead to safety problems in use.
In view of this, this invention provides an electric power socket module with a switch and without the use of electric wirings.